


Shades of Blue

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerve contemplates the shade of his lover’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Sometimes I dream in blue. I’m sure it’s because that’s the color of your eyes. I can’t really describe their shade, I don’t have that kind of vocabulary. I mean, they’re not sky blue or anything fluffy like that, and they’re not night blue either. Blue doesn’t really describe them in my opinion at all, but it’s all I have to call them by.

I could call them Loyal Blue. Once someone becomes your friend you’re willing to help them out through thick and thin, even if it could get you killed.  
Or maybe Courageous Blue. That one fits the bill, too. You’re braver than anyone I’ve ever met. You’re not really reckless, but if it’s something that has to be done you won’t shy away.

I sigh and flop back on my lumpy mattress. Those names don’t fit, not the way I see your eyes. I want to call them Love Blue, like that silly kid rhyme ‘blue, blue, I love you.’

“Nerve?” I sit up and smile, waving to you in a quick hello.  
“Yo.”  
“I’m heading to the junkyard. Need anything?” I grin and motion you closer, where you are by the door is too far away. Your brow rises a bit in this little arch that makes me want to chuckle, but I manage not to.  
“Just a kiss before you go.” Those blue eyes roll to look at the ceiling but you lean down all the same. I stare into them before they close as our lips touch.

I’ll call them Melting Blue, because that’s how I feel whenever I look into them for long. It’s a color that only belongs to you.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
